The Unknown
by UshinBob
Summary: A wave master's friends are sucked into "The World"
1. Default Chapter

The Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own .hack//SIGN. Well.that sucks  
  
As Kojin (a young wave master) looked up from the virtual ground of "The World", he saw many players buying items for their upcoming adventures. He let out a sigh. He started walking down the steps from the chaos gates, then he heard some familiar voices from up ahead. "Hey Kojin! Over here!" It was his friends from school, Hama, and Yuzaku. "Oh.hey guys." He said. His friends gave him a look then said "Jeez Kojin, you're always in a gloomy mood, don't you ever have any fun?" Kojin looked down at the ground "It's just." He was cut off by them "Just what?? I mean, whenever we see you, your always depressed." Kojin was silent. "Hey, sorry dude didn't want to make you feel bad." Then Kojin said, "Just forget it." His friends then gave him the first opportunity to go to a dungeon (since he was a newbie). "Hey do you to go to a dungeon with us, we're heading out to get some treasure." Kojin thought about this for a couple a seconds, then replied, "Um.okay.I guess." His friends were delighted "Awesome! You'll love going with us!" A weak smile came to Kojin's face. Once they were done talking, they lend him some money to buy some supplies. He bought many things likes scrolls (considering he didn't have any skills yet). They asked him if he was ready to go. He said yes, and then they warped through the chaos gates to the field.  
  
It was a new experience for Kojin, and he was to busy looking around at his surroundings, then following his friends. "Hey! What are you doing?? Come on!" "Ok.." Kojin quickly followed Hama and Yuzaku. When they got to the entrance of the dungeon, Hama was telling Kojin what to do. "Ok, this is it, your first dungeon. First of all, since you're a newbie, you let us do the fighting we can handle it. Second of all, if we get in trouble, warp out of the dungeon with this." Hama gave Kojin a Sprite Ocarina. "This will come in handy. As I was saying before, if something happens, just warp out, don't worry about us." "Um. ok I guess" Then his friends said "You don't guess, you do." Kojin let out a sigh. They went into the dungeon, and found a magic portal to make a monster appear out of. "Ok, this is your first monster you're going to earn EXP." "Ok.." They stepped up to the portal, and a monster appeared. Kojin let out a gasp. "Don't worry", Yazaku said. They quickly killed the monster.  
  
After that, they encountered many more monsters and leveled up at least three times. Then they were about to get to the Gott statue, when a disturbance shook the dungeon. "What was that?? Hama said fearfully. " It's the Unknown! The players on the boards have been talking about this for months!!!" Yazaku yelled. Kojin was very frightened. There was a bright flash of light, and then Kojin remembered what Hama said, to use the Ocarina. Kojin quickly grabbed the Sprite Ocarina out and frantically warped out of the dungeon, leaving his friends far behind in the belly of the beast.  
  
More to come! 


	2. Searching

Chapter 2  
Once he jumped out of the gate, Kojin fell to the ground, knocked out. A blade master approached him. "Hey, what happened?? Hey man, wake up! He gently kicked Kojin in the ribs. "Huh, what's going on??? The blade master gave him a look. "You were knocked out on the ground." Kojin was confused. "W-who are you???" The blade master told him "My name is Yammato." "Oh.hi" Kojin said. Yammato had to ask, "Why were you knocked out??? Kojin then said "I.uh," then Kojin had a flashback of his friends in the dungeon. "What was that? Said Hama. "It's the unknown!! The players on the boards have been talking about this for months!! Kojin then said, "I.uh.don't really want to talk about it." "Well okay, I guess you don't have to tell me." Then Kojin told him what happened, he had to tell someone,  
  
"My friends and I went to a dungeon, and we were about to get to the end of it, when a strange disturbance shook the dungeon. Then all went white. Now I don't know where my friends are. They called it the Unknown." Yammato surprised, said "Wow, that's weird. I thought there weren't any viruses in "The World". "Hey I know! Lets look for your friends. I bet we'll find them sooner or later." "Uh, Ok."  
  
Kojin and Yammato frantically searched for Kojin's two friends for two days, but they did not find them. "Hey, I know! Yammato went up to a Crimson knight and asked him "Hey, did you see two Twin blades around here by the names of Hama and Yazaku?? We think a virus had gotten in and taken them." The Crimson knight looked confused. "No, I did not see them, but you are crazy to think that a virus could get in "The World", this is the most protected place on the Internet!" Yammato looked discouraged. "Ok then, see ya." "No luck man, he said he didn't find them, and he also gave me some crap about how this is the most protected place on the net, and how a virus could never get in. Kojin looked unhopefully angry. "Dam nit! Where the hell could they be? Oh.. Sorry for acting up." "No problem man." They kept searching for them, and researching the unknown from the boards. Soon they would find it, but not in the way they hoped they would find it.  
  
More to Come!! 


End file.
